


战喵

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee
Summary: 捏他了战狼还有一点点猫的报恩点梗文，人类普和脑壳喵的设定





	战喵

**Author's Note:**

> 捏他了战狼还有一点点猫的报恩  
> 点梗文，人类普和脑壳喵的设定

没有支援，没有接应，两天之内带回神巫兄妹。  
这是普隆普特一天前接受的任务内容。为了能够秘密带回被帝国挟持的戴涅布莱贵族，此刻他正驾驶着雪地摩托深入尼弗海姆帝国的腹地。白色的雪和雾气凝结在他的防风镜上，和周外一望无际的皑皑白雪融为一体，诺克提斯窝在他的衣服里，在他的肚子上团城一团。  
他没有朋友，没有伙伴，只是作为被收留的战争遗孤在路西斯生活，长大后加入警卫队成为战争的消耗品。  
至少他在过去一直都是这样的，在那些孤单寒冷的夜晚，普隆普特住在空荡荡的公寓里，看着泛黄的天花板，怎么也看不到自己究竟在哪里。  
普隆普特是这样一个孤独的人，直到他遇到了诺克提斯。  
当时他正和往常一样独自一人在树下用学校小卖部买来的炒面面包填饱肚子，然后他听见了猫叫声。他在树下找了半天，最后在树杈上找到了被困在上面的黑色幼猫。  
普隆普特翘掉了下午的课，抱着幼猫回了家，他在回去的路上参考论坛的推荐买了一堆猫咪用品，到家后便按着小家伙的头要给他洗澡。好在这只猫还算乖巧，尽管百般不情愿但也还是乖乖洗澡没有抓伤普隆普特。  
“给你取什么名字好呢？”普隆普特把幼猫放在桌子上，然后又把自己的下巴搁在桌子上与他对视，幼猫用它蓝灰色的大眼睛环视这个陌生的房间和面前的陌生人，他先是警惕地盯着普隆普特看了好一会儿，见他只是把头搁在桌子上对自己微笑，便小心翼翼地凑到普隆普特的脸前闻他的气味。普隆普特闭上眼任由猫咪身上细小柔软的绒毛在他的脸上蹭来蹭去，他闻着猫咪身上发出的香波的香味，感觉到小小的肉垫放在他的鼻子上。  
好幸福啊……  
普隆普特心说。  
过了一会儿脸上的触感消失了，普隆普特睁开眼看到幼猫正坐在一张报纸上朝他叫唤，奶猫细软的叫声听得普隆普特心都要化了。  
怎么了呀？你想看报纸吗？普隆普特问。  
幼猫一蹦一跳地跑到他跟前，用柔软厚实的小爪子扒拉普隆普特的手背，又跑到那张报纸上叫他，普隆普特凑上去看他究竟想干嘛。却看见小猫用爪子在报纸上按来按去。  
普隆普特发现他是在有规律地按某几个地方，他慢慢拼出小猫给他看的字母。  
“N……诺？诺克……特……诺克提斯？”  
名叫诺克提斯的黑色幼猫叫了一声作为回应。  
“诺克提斯？这是你的名字？你有名字？那你是有主人的咯？”普隆普特失落了起来。然而诺克提斯却乖巧地把自己毛茸茸的小脑袋伸到普隆普特的掌心里磨蹭他，用奶猫特有的柔软语调咪咪叫唤着，露出肚子用前爪去捞普隆普特的手指。  
普隆普特被深深地击中了，就是有主人他也不会把诺克提斯还回去了。  
夜晚，普隆普特被此起彼伏的猫叫声吵醒了。“现在明明不是春天呀……”金发的少年揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊地说，想去把窗户关了继续睡，白天已经翘课了明天必须补回来才行。然后他看到诺克提斯坐在窗前。  
路灯苍白的光透光窗子打在诺克提斯的身上，他如绸缎般柔软的蓬松的黑色毛发被勾勒出一圈半透明的发光的轮廓，他蓝灰色的眼睛盯着窗外，瞳孔变成了圆形，像是要把所有的夜色都装进它的眼睛里。他侧过头来看向普隆普特，在窗户边来回打转，窗外的野猫们此起彼伏地叫着，普隆普特怀疑整个街区的猫都来到了他家楼下。  
然而普隆普特不为所动地关上了窗户，顺手还摸了摸诺克提斯的毛：“明天还得上课呢，你可不要跟着外面的野猫跑了哦。”  
诺克提斯看了看他又看了看窗外，扭头爬上了他的手臂，把头拱进普隆普特的怀里，普隆普特抱着他回到床上，他被温暖的被褥拥抱着，感觉到自己的脸和什么温暖的东西依偎在一起。  
第二天早上普隆普特被家门口一地的死老鼠死麻雀还有猫薄荷吓得大声尖叫。

“哟咦！”普隆普特靠着关节技悄无声息地解决了守卫，说是悄无声息也不太恰当，毕竟他自己发出了声音。另一边诺克提斯熟练地从倒地的守卫身上找到钥匙卡，他叼着钥匙卡窜到门上，随着机械锁清脆的滴滴声，门被打开了，普隆普特把敌人手中的冲锋枪拿过来背在身上，伸手接住了朝他跳过来的诺克提斯。  
“做得好，诺克特！”普隆普特揉了揉猫咪的耳朵根，猫儿在他怀里抬起头，毛茸茸的嘴巴贴上他的下巴。  
“我们绝对是全路西斯最棒的搭档，你说是不是呀，诺克特？”  
普隆普特得意洋洋地抱着诺克提斯走进下一个房间，一脚踢到了一个原本在半休眠的监视装置。  
“啊……”脚上传来的一样的触感引起了普隆普特的注意，诺克提斯立马从他的臂弯里跳了下来，顺着墙壁窜到某个夹缝里。  
“哇啊……没办法了。”普隆普特侧身滚到最近的掩体后面，用狙击枪打坏了那个不停鸣叫着刺耳警报的球形装置。他听到整齐的脚步声从其他方向朝着这个房间急促地推进。诺克提斯叼着不知道哪里找来的榴弹回到普隆普特身边，他把榴弹放到普隆普特的掌心里，顺便用粗糙的舌头舔他的手指。  
“好样的啊诺克特！回去让你舔个够。”普隆普特朝涌入房间的尼弗海姆士兵扔出榴弹炮。

“目标回收成功。”好一番折腾之后，普隆普特终于有惊无险地在整个基地都发现他的情况下成功潜入基地深处找到了被囚禁的神巫兄妹。  
他在笼子前蹲下身，笼中的一对白猫一只静静地待在角落里看他，另一只则是龇着牙，竖起尾巴紧盯着普隆普特，普隆普特衣服里的诺克提斯也从他的衣领里探出头，对着瑞布斯咧开牙发出威胁的呼噜声。  
“诺克特，不可以对瑞布斯大人失礼哦？瑞布斯大人，露娜大人，我是路西斯派来带你们出去的，请再稍微忍耐一下……”  
普隆普特一边心不在焉地说着外交辞令，一边用手摸了摸诺克提斯的头安抚完他就要去拿关着神巫兄妹的笼子。就在普隆普特的手指碰到笼子的一刹那，瑞布斯猛地伸出爪子朝他打来，尖锐的爪子挂到笼子上发出响亮的声音，而露娜则是吓得躲在角落一动不动。好在普隆普特及时缩回手并且戴了手套才没有被瑞布斯抓破手，诺克提斯见状低吼一声猛地扑到笼子上就要抓瑞布斯，一黑一白两只猫隔着铁笼打作一团，普隆普特吓得手都软了连忙抱着诺克提斯的腰把他从笼子上扯下来，即使被普隆普特抓在手里，诺克提斯还是对着瑞布斯露出尖牙，他身上的毛几乎根根竖起，看见瑞布斯对他龇牙还忍不住隔空挥舞他的爪子。  
最后还是角落里的露娜芙蕾雅上前舔起瑞布斯蓬松厚实的白色毛发，那只凶狠无比的波斯猫才渐渐安静下来，他坐在角落里安安静静地让他的妹妹为他疏毛，即使是在这种时候还不忘盯着普隆普特的一举一动，只要普隆普特一靠近露娜他就会立刻扑上去又抓又咬。普隆普特稍有不慎手上就被白猫锐利的指甲抓出三道抓痕，血珠从破裂的皮肤里冒了出来。普隆普特怎么也没想到他把这个基地掀了个底朝天都没受伤，却被自己要拯救保护的对象抓破了皮。  
诺克提斯见状，更是疯了似的要扑上去咬瑞布斯，普隆普特只能紧紧抓住他的腰以防出现外交事故。  
普隆普特抱着他最好的搭档，面对在笼子里对着他的搭档挑衅叫嚣的保护对象，感觉到了前所未有的无助。


End file.
